Break The Chains
by DaniGotEm
Summary: Vernal wasn't sure what it was about Schnee's that made them so irritating but whatever it was this particular Schnee sure had a lot of it.


Vernal had been the one to bring her back to camp upon seeing her ship crash. Originally she had intended to rummage through the rubble for anything valuable. Upon seeing the familiar scarred face of the heiress, she was sure she struck gold.

Yet, as she sat watching over the prisoner she was sure it was a curse.

It had been a full week and despite a few defiant remarks, the heiress had been nigh _unshakable _in her stance. Through a crash landing, a kidnapping, being locked in a cage, and having food withheld she barely bat an eye. At least until it came time for them to send the ransom message to her father. The heiress had been jostled and struck by an impatient bandit and the bright red mark standing out on her pristine pale skin set Vernal off. Even after she finished beating him into the ground, breathing heavy and eyes drawn to the girl sobbing softly to herself in a corner did her urge to hurt him more grow.

Vernal tried taunting her, teasing her through the bars desperate to see just what it was about her that made her all gooey on the inside. When she'd get that shy, sweet little grin that made her want to coo and awe at her. A feeling she was most _defintely _unused to in her profession.

Weiss found a way to confuse her even more _without _even being there. Her near escape from the camp threw her into a such tizzy, that she found herself embracing the girl after encountering a group of Grimm. An act she quickly ended when she shoved her into the cage and forced herself to stay away for the next week. Of course, even with her begging to high heaven, Raven forced her to check her for injuries the girl made this little squeak like noise that in _no _way made Vernal's heart flutter and her insides melt. Not at all.

Eventually she snapped and in the midst of night approached her.

"What the _hell _did you do to me?"

Weiss only flinched at her harsh tone in fear and said nothing as she rambled on in frustrated anger.

"What is it about you that makes me all warm and shit?" If the bandit had cared to look she would've noticed the curious raised eyebrow. "Then you have that stupid little smile when I look at you," she grips her hair in frustration, "then you get hurt and I get so _angry _but not at you. Dust forbid I find myself able to be mad at _you, _my _enemy."_

Vernal's hand latch themselves onto her pale shoulders, her voice cracking with thibky restrained emotion. "Then you ran and got hurt. I've never been so worried in my _life. _I like seeing you blush and grin when you think you're smug but it _hurts _when I see you cry. Why does it hurt so much?"

Vernal could feel tears running down her cheek just as clearly as she felt a thumb wipe them away gently, hand caressing her cheek. Hazelnut eyes locked hesitantly with bright azure as ever so softly two pairs of lips meet each other in a gentle embrace.

They pulled away slowly, neither wanting to part as Vernal started to sob. She cried into the arms of a girl who held her softly against her chest as thin fingers trailed gently through her buzzed hair. How she got out of her cuffs she didn't know nor did she care for anything but the gentle voice of an angel.

Years of harsh living and a rough upbringing had hardened her heart to the point that it was nigh painful to feel as she did. She wanted to speak but found kiss stealing away her words.

"I don't expect anything from you, as much as it pains me to say." Arms tightened around her waist, "Yet, if you could give me the chance to break the chains around your heart maybe, just maybe we could see what happens."

Vernal fell asleep to those gentle words words in her ear and a twitter in her heart.

* * *

Morning came and brought with it the unexpected arrival of a blonde lunatic on a motorcycle and a few destroyed tents.

By noon an inconsolable Weiss was pleasently surprised when the tattoed bandit joined her by her side. The two-three if you counted the increasingly confused Yang-looked back to see the Nevermore masked woman smile and nod at the couple with an approving look.

Yang just looked between the three and shook her head amused.

Vernal followed along the friends silently before speaking, "Did you really mean what you said?"

Weiss turned to her with a smile that made the sun seem pathetic as she slipped her hand in hers, "Of course."

The two smiled at each other and nearly leaned in when a voice cut across.

"C'mon love birds we've got places to be!"

The heiress and the bandit only blushed and giggled as hand in hand they followed after the exuberant blonde.


End file.
